


Ever since I met you

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Written for forgetmenotswhynot on Tumblr, who asked for a day in the life of McDanno.





	Ever since I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This accidentally turned into some kind of 'undercover in a gay club' fic, but it's still like a day in the life of McDanno :) I would like to thank my angel @themcinebcnd for all the support, and just being such a sweetheart! I would also like you guys to know English is not my native language, so all mistakes are mine and if you have any advise or criticism for me please let me know! You can find me on tumblr under mymcdanno :) xx

The pressure on Steve's cock feels amazing, the hand of the one holding it moving at exactly the right speed again and again until giving it a tight squeeze to keep him from falling over the edge. Steve can't seem to stop moving his hips though, his moaning only getting louder. "Fuck, Danny, please…"

Suddenly Danny is all over him, kissing his neck and then down his chest, finally starting to move his hand faster. Steve's eyes roll back into his head and he's almost there, just a little bit more, it feels so good-

It's the sound of Steve's alarm clock that wakes him up. He hits the snooze button and closes his eyes again, still panting and trying to calm down after the waves of arousal that had just hit him. This was the third time this week Steve had dreamt about Danny, followed by him waking up with an almost painful erection.

Steve sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. This stupid crush he had on Danny was probably going to be the death of him. It was tempting to finish what the dream had already started, but unfortunately Steve didn't have the time. Danny would be picking him up for work in about an hour, and he still hadn't gone for a swim which was a crucial part of his morning routine. Great, just great.

After his swim Steve felt much better, deciding not to dwell too much on the dream he had or the erection it had caused. That could wait, he only had about 20 minutes to eat something and change into his black t-shirt and dark green cargo pants.

**

Danny was already waiting in front of Steve's house when Steve stepped outside. He was apparently doing something very important on his phone, because he jumped when Steve knocked on the car window, but they still smiled at each other. While they changed seats, obviously to let Steve drive, Danny started to talk. "Hey babe, Kono just texted me and the plans have changed a little bit. The club we've had our eye on for the last week is celebrating a special occasion tonight, so a lot of people are going to be there. Our suspect is definitely going to be one of them."

It was like a switch had been flipped in Steve's mind. He completely stopped thinking about the dream he had, his SEAL training having taught him years ago how to only focus on the task at hand. The team had been working on this case for over a month, and after following their suspect closely for about two weeks they finally had his pattern figured out. If they did this correctly, they could catch him tonight.

**

The day started with the team going over all the paperwork and information for the case one more time, their suspect being serial killer who targeted gay men at clubs – especially those who received too much attention.

Before Steve knew it hours had gone by, and Danny was knocking on his door to tell him it was time to go for lunch. He was good at that, always reminding Steve to eat and take care of himself when they were too focused on a case. They usually always had lunch together, only sometimes taking Chin and Kono with them because they would often all go out together in the evenings after work.

Today Steve and Danny decided to eat at Kamekona's, since they wanted to talk to him anyway. He might have some information for them, because he personally knew the owner of the gay club.

**

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time." Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You guys will stay outside, watching the security cameras and keeping me updated with the earpiece I'll be wearing. My job is to make a scene at the club, enough to catch the attention of our suspect. When he makes his move, I'll arrest him."

Kono nods her head, then suddenly having an idea. "But you can't go in there alone, boss! Danny, you should go with him."

"What? Why me? Chin is right there!"

"Because, Danny, whether you like it or not you guys constantly act like a married couple and you have the chemistry. It will be much more believable this way, trust me." Chin answered, trying to hold in his laughter and apparently Kono and Steve weren't doing much better. Danny was already panicking.

"I'm really glad you are all having so much fun with this, because I'm absolutely not. What am I even supposed to do? Or wear? I haven't gone clubbing in years, why would you think this is a good idea?"

Kono just laughs at him, tugging on Danny's sleeve to make him follow her while Chin pushes Steve to follow after them. "Don't worry, it will work! Just come on, it's time to dress you two up and I have the perfect outfits in mind."

**

Kono was absolutely not playing fair with him right now, Steve decided. Danny looked amazing, his tight shirt doing nothing to hide his broad chest and strong muscles. The jeans he wore weren't much better, showing off his ass perfectly. Steve wanted nothing more than to be able to touch him all over, but sadly he couldn't.

Suddenly Steve realized something – that wasn't really true. Tonight he could touch, even if it was just for a little bit. That made things so much easier.

**

Danny felt like an idiot in the outfit Kono had put him in, but none of his protests had been taken seriously by the team. So here he was, about to flirt with and maybe even kiss his partner. The same partner he had a crush on. God, he had no idea how this was going to work. Steve always looked way better than him, and people noticed him wherever they went. In fact, Danny was willing to bet money Steve was already being hit on inside the club.

Deciding that catching the motherfucker behind the murders was worth losing his dignity for one night, Danny finally walked in and hoped for the best. He only had to look for about 30 seconds to see that okay great, he was right - Steve was already being hit on. A blond guy in a tight, purple v-neck stood next to him at the bar and was practically all over him.

The white shirt Steve was wearing fit him perfectly and that made him look even more amazing, so Danny was a little distracted. The blond guy was suddenly moving in for a kiss though, and Danny wasn't having any of that. If anyone was going to kiss Steve tonight it was him thank you very much, so he started moving towards the bar. The game was on, or something like that.

**

Steve quickly lost all interest in the guy talking to him when he saw Danny walk in, excusing himself so he could smoothly slide along the bar to where Danny had sat down.

"Did it hurt?" Steve asked, grinning like an idiot, and okay Danny was very confused right now.

"Excuse me, what?"

"When you fell from heaven…?" They could hear Kono and Chin laughing in their earpieces and oh my god, of course Steve was using the cheesiest pickup line in the whole world. If this had been literally anyone else Danny would be walking away right now, but instead he was laughing and even blushing a little bit. He wasn't used to seeing Steve like this, all soft smiles and flirty looks, and it was beyond him how one person could look this gorgeous at the same time. They flirted like that for what felt like forever, the bartender winking at them when she gave them their drinks.

Shortly after that Steve and Danny were told their suspect had been seen going inside. They had moved their little show out to the dancefloor, and people were really starting to pay attention to them now. They were given appreciative looks, a few whistles and already two men had come up to them to ask if they were interested in a threesome. Danny wasn't used to all the attention, trying to hold it together and look out for their suspect at the same time. That wasn't as easy as it might sound though, because Steve kept looking at Danny like he wanted to eat him alive and Danny really couldn't handle much more of this. He tried to keep grounded, remembering that Kono and Chin could hear and see everything they said or did. "Is he, uhm." Danny cleared his throat. "Is he somewhere close to us now?"

"Nope, no sign of him moving your way yet. I guess you two will just have to keep going," Kono said, but Danny could clearly hear the smile in her voice and oh- fuck his life so much.

Steve was moving in even closer now, using what might be his only opportunity to say everything he felt out loud. He kissed down Danny's neck, then moved up to bite his earlobe gently. "You know, I had a fantastic dream about you last night." Steve whispered so nobody else could hear. "You were so good to me, Danny, with your hand so tight around my cock…" he continued and wow, apparently that was the right thing to say because Danny moved his head to hide his face in Steve's shoulder and moaned.

"You are being so unfair right now," Danny whispered back. But two could play that game, he decided. Pulling Steve even closer he moved against him so their fronts were touching, and he was glad to discover he wasn’t the only one affected by the whole situation. The smirk on Steve's face quickly changed into a look of total arousal when Danny kept going, moving their hips together perfectly.

Suddenly Steve's hand was cupping the back of Danny's neck, moving so their lips were almost touching. Then Steve was finally kissing him and oh, Danny could do nothing but melt into it. The kiss felt like everything they had both wanted for so long, and they didn't stop until they absolutely had to – when their need for air became too much.

"God, I've been wanting to do this ever since I met you," Steve panted, and he was planning on saying something more but Danny was already pulling him into another kiss.

They almost forgot where they were, but the plan must have worked either way. Danny was only vaguely aware of it but Kono was speaking in his earpiece, telling them the suspect was moving closer to where they were standing. Suddenly Steve was moving away from Danny, turning to punch the guy right in the face.

It took a few moments for Danny's brain to catch up, so at first he didn't understand why Steve's lips were not on his own anymore. Thankfully it did though, and he handcuffed the motherfucker while just barely catching Steve's "book'em, Danno."

**

The arrest itself went by quickly when the suspect admitted to all of his crimes on the spot, the cops pulling him away and into their car. After that and only a few teasing words from Chin and Kono, they were finally left alone.

There was awkward silence between them, until Danny finally spoke.

"So, uh. Did you mean it? What you said back there?"

"I don't-" Steve sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. Danny, you have no idea how much-"

Steve didn't get to finish his sentence, because Danny was already kissing him and pushing him right against his car. The kiss quickly turned desperate and Steve was sure they were not going to last long this first round, but that wasn't important right now. They had all night to figure things out.

**

"Can you stay the night here, Danny? Please?"

Danny was smiling with his eyes closed, his head in Steve's lap who was gently playing with his hair. They had been talking about everything and nothing, and Danny honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so content after sex – so happy and relaxed. "Of course I will, babe. I don't think I could move right now, even if I wanted to."

Danny's words were slurred because of his sleepiness and Steve had the biggest grin on his face, still running his fingers through Danny's soft hair. "Thank you. I love you so much, Danno."

Soon after they both fell asleep, still holding their arms around each other with Danny's head on Steve's chest. They would probably have to endure a lot of teasing from Kono and Chin at work in the morning, but that was okay. They finally had each other now, and that was more than worth it.


End file.
